Phantom Lord arc
The Phantom Lord arc is the fifth story arc in the anime/manga series Fairy Tail. After completing the Galuna Island mission, Team Natsu return home to see their guild building damaged by giant iron rods. They quickly find out it was a rival guild called the Phantom Lord that cause the act and soon the two guilds find themselves against one another in all out war. Summary Declaration of War Upon arriving back at Fairy Tail, Team Natsu find the guild impaled by numerous giant metal rods. Mirajane tells them that Phantom Lord was behind the attack. The guild members are all in the basement with Makarov welcoming Team Natsu back. Natsu is upset that Makarov is just ignoring what happens, but then Makarov reminds them that they went on an S-class mission without his permission. He hits Natsu, Happy, and Gray on the head but he spanks Lucy. Later Lucy returns to her home only to find the rest of her team already making themselves at home. Erza says that since Phantom attacked they may know where each of the guild members live so it would be better to say with someone else. She also learns of Erza, Natsu, and Grays past a little when Erza mentions that they can take a bath together like in the old days. While staying over they discuss about Phantom and their long term rivalryonewith Fairy Tail. Since a war against other guilds is not allowed they choose not to start anything, since Phantom and Fairy Tail have about the same amount of power. Both of the guild masters are 1 of the wizard saints, Phantom has the Element 4 which is roughly equivalent to Fairy Tail's 4 S-rank Mages, and they have a Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, who is the strongest member in Phantom. Back at Phantom, Gajeel is enjoying his meal and telling his master that he left another present besides the destruction of Fairy Tail. Back at Magnolia the townspeople and fairy tail stare in shock as Shadow Gear got beaten badly and are crucified to a tree with a Phantom tattoo placed on Levi's stomach. Makarov then arrives and says that it was okay for Phantom to destroy their building, but now they have gone too far and attacked his children. He crushes his staff in rage and officially declares war. Raging Fire Battle: Natsu vs Totomaru Natsu decides to enter the Jupiter cannon and destroy it before it can fire another shot at their guild. Upon entering the champer where the lacryma crystal is located he runs into Totomaru the fire mage of the Elemental 4. Natsu tries to attack him but his flames are being controlled by Totomaru and he attacks himself instead. Their fight reaches a stalemate at first since Natsu can eat Totmaru's flames and his flames can't reach Totomaru. Natsu then tries to play a cheap trick by pretending to use his Fire Dragon's Roar, instead he just spits at him. This greatly angers Totomaru who decides to use his orange flame, which is a smelly flame that affects Natsu greatly due to his strong nose. Later Totomaru pulls out his sword to attack Natsu but Natsu manages to dodge and get a lucky shot but making his flaming big enough to attack Totomaru even if it is being controlled. Later Natsu manages to gain full control of his flame so Totomaru can't control it, and managed to destroy the Lacryma crystal and the Jupiter cannon before it fired another shot. This greatly freaked Totomaru since he didn't know that there was such a strong mage in Fairy Tail. Just as Natsu was starting to gain the upper hand, Jose decided to use his strongest weapon which turned his guild into a moving vehicle mage and Natsu got motion sickness. Totomaru tried to finish him off with his strongest spell Rainbow Fire, but he got frozen in a block of ice by Gray and then threw some distance away by Elfman. The Beast Against The Rock: Elfman vs Sol Realizing that there is now a bigger threat than the Jupiter Cannon, Elfman tries to find a way to stop the spell Abyss Break. Along the way he meet Sol the earth mage of the Elemental 4 and tries to get the answer out of him. During their battle, Sol keeps bringing up Lisanna, Elfman's younger sister, to taunt him about being weak. Despite Elfman's effort at attacking Sol, he still got overwhelmed and decided he had no choice but to try a Full Body Takeover. This failed when he remembered Lisanna's face, and he received a massive attack that sent him through a wall. There he sees his other sister Mirajane captured and crying. This gave Elfman the reason he needed to activate his Full Body Takeover, Beast Soul and he quickly defeated Sol with a fury of angry punches. He later runs toward Mirajane and saves her, showing that he still has his senses and that he didn't lose control like last time, which resulted in Lisanna's death. Although Mirajane doesn't blame him what happened and reminded him that they both promised to continue living for her sake, this made Elfman cry out in joy. Later Mirajane notices that the magic circle that the giant was drawing got slower and realized that the spell is powered by the power of the Elemental 4. Since 2 of them have already been defeated she realizes that if the remaining 2 are defeated then the spell will stop. Water Maiden and The Ice Knight: Gray vs Juvia Gray reaches the outside and wonders why it is raining, there he meets Juvia the water mage of the Elemental 4. Gray tells her that even if she is a girl, he won't go easy on her. Juvia quickly blushes and tries to walk away saying she lost greatly surprising him. She turns around and states her heart racing and when Gray rushes towards her she tries to make him hers. Juvia tries to capture Gray with her water lock and accidentally opened the wound he got from Lyon. This caused her to panic and tried to release him but gray managed to freeze the water and break out, greatly shocking her since she believed that her water lock was unbreakable and that they could be meant for each other since she uses water and he uses ice. Gray believed that he fell for her trick and after removing his shirt, greatly shocking her, he attacked with ice spears but was surprised that Juvia's body is made of water and can reform. Since she was attacked she grows sad and tries to attack him but neither one makes any success. In the middle of their battle Juvia tells Gray to surrender Lucy and she will tell her master to retreat. Gray refused and said that Lucy is his friend, making Juvia think that Lucy is his girlfriend. This made her angry and activate her boiling water state. In this state she moved fast enough that Gray had a hard time casting a spell and even melt his ice shield. With no other choice Gray decides to freeze Juvia's water even if its boiling, which he succeeded but accidentally grabbing her breast in the process. Juvia calms down and says that she can protect him, and even tried to state her love for him but before she could say anything Gray says the rain is depressing and this reminds her of her sad past. Gray this time freezes the water again and manages to freeze even the rain. After Gray defeats her with his ice geyser, she loses and the sky clears allowing Juvia to see it for the first time, which she said is beautiful. Later Gray asks if she wants to continue which she quickly faints afterwards. Battle of the S-rank: Erza vs Aria As Natsu continues searching for a way to stop the abyss spell with Happy, he suggests fighting against Jose and then the whole thing will end. However Happy is against this since Jose has the same amount of magic power as their master and then starts losing hope, until Natsu reminds him that hes still here. When they enter a room they are greeted by Aria, leader and the air mage of the Element 4. Natsu has difficulty fighting Aria since he can't reach him and gets a bad beating from his aerospace magic. Just as he was about to have his magic spread into the mind like their master, Erza arrives in time to save him and take over Natsu's fight. She tells Natsu to go on ahead since he is the only one who can defeat Gazille. Aria then resorts to using his full power, and takes off his blindfold to release the other half of his magic. When Aria takes off his blindfold and opens his eyes, the Abyss spell reaches full power despite only having one member and Aria activates his deadliest spell, Zero. However instead of running away Erza charges into the spell and manages to slice the aerospace, before switching to her Heavenly Armor and finishing off Aria. After his defeat she says that their is no way their master can lose to the likes of him, before fainting due to her not making a full recovery. With all 4 members defeated, the abyss spell disperses and Master Jose can only look on angrily. Unfortunately, Gazille arrives back to tell him that he has found and captured Lucy thanks to his strong nose. With Lucy now captured and their mission complete, he releases more shade warriors and orders the destruction of the Fairy Tail guild and its members. Dragon Clash: Fire Natsu vs Iron Gajeel Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane manage to find a worn out Erza and are glad to see her okay, but then Jose arrives and prepares to finish them off. He quickly takes out Gray and Elfman and proceeds to kill Erza. Meanwhile, Gajeel throws knives at Lucy who is bound to the wall and nearly hit her a couple of times. Just as Lucy was lecturing Gajeel about being a coward, Gajeel throws another knife that was aimed straight at her, but she was saved by Natsu bursting from the floor below and catching the knife with his teeth. Natsu and Gajeel then start their battle while Happy frees Lucy and says that hes never seen Natsu so excited for a fight. At first Gajeel gained the upper hand since Natsu is worn out from his previous 2 fights and his attacks couldn't penetrate his steel defense. They then both use their Dragon roar and Natsu gets impaled with numerous metal shards. However Natsu manages to give Gazjeel a cut just above his eye. Their fight then starts to be equal, but Gajeel then eats some of the metal floor to replenish his stamina and strength and easily overwhelms Natsu. Lucy realizing that Natsu can do the same if he eats some flames, but realizes that he can't eat his own flames and that she lost all her keys when she was first captured, except for her newly obtained Sagittarius. When she summons him she asks if he can produce fire but is shocked to learn that he can't and how useless she is. Gajeel then slams Natsu across the wall where he sees the Guild get destroyed and has memories of when he first arrived their. Natsu can only look on helplessly and Lucy tells Natsu to stop and to let them have her, but Happy stops her and tells him that Natsu hasn't given up yet. Natsu manages to get back on his feet to continue his fight but still gets a brutal beating. Just as Gajeel was about to finish off Natsu, Happy shouted out that Natsu is too tired from his previous fights but if he had some fire to eat he could heal up and finish off Gazjeel. This makes Sagittarius realize why Lucy asked him if he could produce fire, and he states that while he can't make fire himself he can help generate some. He then shoots at a machine with his arrow and manages to makes flames for Natsu. Natsu manages to eat the flames to heal up and thanks Lucy for her help. Gajeel then charges towards him with a steel sword hand but Natsu how has the strength and determination to fight back and overwhelm him. Natsu throws numerous attacks that easily overwhelm Gajeel then uses one of his strongest attacks to finish of Gajeel and destroy Phantom's guild just as they destroyed theirs and stating that now they are equal before collapsing from exhaustion. Lucy and Happy manage to escape but are forced to leave Natsu behind, though they both say its fine since this always happens and that he at least kept his promise. Final Judgment: Makarov vs Jose Erza still continues her battle with Jose but gets easily overwhelmed and then captured, and Jose then tells her his reason for attacking Fairy Tail and what he plans to do with Lucy. He states that back when guilds were being set up Phantom was at the top and recognized all over the country, but then Fairy Tail was set up and started to grow until its name and members started to be recognized as equal to them. He then says that Lucy's father gave them a job to retrieve his daughter but he first plans to have her family surrender all of their fortune to him before returning her to him. Erza then laughs and says that its useless since Lucy is a runaway and that his plan will never succeed. Just as Jose was about to crush Erza she gets saved in the nick of time by the newly revived Makarov. Back at Porlyusica place, Porlyusica looks on angrily saying Makarov rushed in like a fool and will likely get killed. Just then she notices Mystogan who asks her for apples, and she realizes that the reason Makarov managed to heal so quickly was because he was the one who gathered his scattered magic powers. She then lectures him for not joining the battle but then a wind blows and scatters numerous flags with Phatom emblems and she realizes that did more than enough by taking out all of Phantom's subdivisions single handily. Makarov orders everyone to get away since he is about to start a fierce battle and initiates a spell that makes sky and earth tremble. Lucy, Natsu, and Happy wonder what is going on and Natsu instantly realizes its the master and how strong he can be. Both masters manage to injure the other but then Makarov tells Jose to back down before he counts to three. He then grows larger and starts the countdown, but Jose still refuses and Makarov activated the spell Fairy Law. A huge beam of light shines down and takes out all of Jose's shade soldiers but did no damage to any of the Fairy Tail members. Jose then looks like a broken up statue who has lost all life after receiving full judgment, as well as the war. Just as Makarov was leaving, Aria shows up hoping to repeat the same process of scattering his magic like before, but Makarov didn't fall for the element of surprise this time and easily defeats him with one punch. The war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord finally comes to an end with everyone cheering. Elsewhere Natsu and Gazelle have one final chat and they manage to learn that both their dragons disappeared on the same day and wonder if their is some connection. Just as Natsu was leaving Gazelle says that the next time they meet he will win, which Natsu doesn't care about. Lucy feels guilty for what happened to everyone but then, team Shadow Gear return and tells her that she is not to be blamed for anything that happened. The master then tells them that all that has happened was not caused by anyone, no one fought alone, and that she is a member of Fairy Tail as well as a member of their family, which makes her cry in tears. Just as everyone was about to celebrate the master then remembers that he will likely get arrested for starting a war between guilds. Where I belong, FAMILY Following the end of the war, the Royal army arrives to know what happened, they question every member and learn of what happened and only takes the Master to stand trial. Back at Lucy's home she writes another letter to her mother and then thinks back to her strained relationship with her Father. All the guild members then start rebuilding the guild, with Natsu and Gray continuing their usual I'm better competitions and Juvia secretly spying on Gray. Loke then returns and asks Natsu to return Lucy's keys. Natsu, Gray, Happy, and Erza arrive at Lucy's house but find that it is empty. Happy then opens up a cupboard and a bunch of letters fall out. Everyone notices that the letters are all addressed to her mother and then find a note saying she is going home, making them think she is leaving Fairy Tail. Lucy arrives home and the servants all greet her with a teary welcome, and are glad that she is safe. She then meets her father again who discuss her plans with her arranged marriage, but Lucy stops him and tells him that she is leaving her family for good and that her true family is Fairy Tail. She also says that if he does anything to their guild or her friends he will be an enemy. Despite coming from a rich family and having memories with her mother and the servants she doesn't care about any of that, what she really wants is a place where she is respected for who she is. She then leaves and arrives at her mother's grave to lay flowers, and is then surprised to see her team mates who followed her. She then clears up the misunderstanding and says that she only came to visit her mother after so long. They are also surprised to see how much land her family owns. Back at Magnolia, Makarov's trial is taking place and he falls asleep in the middle of it. The council reaches the decision that Fairy Tail is innocent, Jose is stripped of his title, and that Phantom is now disbanded and no longer a active guild. Makarov then meet up with Yajima who says that he defended him, but that he can't keep doing this and that he should consider retirement. Back at the guild everyone is glad to learn that they can do jobs again, but the mood is ruined by the return of Laxus. He shows off his arrogance and he says that when he takes over the guild he will remove all the weaklings. Lucy didn't understand what he meant, but learns that Laxus is the grandson of Makarov and that one reason he's putting off his retirement is so Laxus won't take over. Erza then says that they should take on a job as an official team between herself, Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy. Everyone instantly cheers since Fairy Tail's team is now official. At night Makarov wonders about his retirement but can't find a suitable successor. Laxus's heart wasn't in the right place, Mystogan is too secluded, Gildarts is constantly gone, and Erza is too young and strict. He later receives a notice from Mirajane saying Team Natsu destroyed a town while doing a job and realizes that he won't be retiring for quite some time. Category:Story Arcs